Losing Daylight
by IplayedInTraffic
Summary: A simple mission for Mac and Jack turns dark very quickly for the boys and everyone at Phoenix Headquarters.


**Author's Note:** Hi! This is my first attempt at a MacGyver fanfiction, and it has been years since I've even attempted writing anything on here. There are so many great MacGyver fics that I've been inspired to try out these characters.

This story takes place in Season 1 because I do not want to attempt to write Samantha Cage's character at this time. I haven't decided how I feel about her just yet.

Enjoy!

 _Sometimes all you really need is a push in the right direction to get yourself headed on the correct path. Unfortunately a push in the wrong direction can put you down the completely wrong path._

Mac used a metal trash can lid to knock the man he was sparring with out and away from him. He turned too late back to the heart of the scuffle to avoid a man that must have out-weighed him by at least 100 pounds barreling into his waist. He was pushed off the 3 foot high loading dock, but managed to tuck, roll and land in a squat.

He regained his footing faster than his opponent. Big Guy's top heavy body type added to his lack of grace, which Mac was thankful for. Mac moved quickly and delivered a swift kick to Big Guy's chin that reeled him onto his back, dazed. Eager to get back to his partner whom he could hear was still brawling up above, Mac zip tied Big Guy's hands, took out his belt and secured him to the ladder at the bottom of the loading dock.

"Don't go anywhere, Big Guy." Mac received a steady glare as he ascended the ladder.

The sight that greeted him at the top had him grinning, rolling his eyes and running forward all at once.

Two men lay unconscious, one with blood leaking from a wound on his temple from the trash can lid, and the other had clearly passed out from blood loss, a bullet wound in his leg.

Mac ran to where his partner was seated almost casually on a man's back. The man underneath him was sprawled on his stomach, struggling underneath Jack's weight.

"Hey," Jack looked up at Mac, big smile on his face. Mac grimaced at the blood staining his friend's teeth. "Can I use your belt?"

"How many times do I need to tell you to start wearing a belt?" Mac asked exasperated, pulling another set of zip ties out of his pocket. "I already used mine."

"I don't need a belt," Jack replied as he maneuvered his prisoner's arms around to let Mac gain access to his wrists. "I buy pants that fit. You need to fatten up."

"That doesn't make sense, Jack." Mac rolled his eyes as he finished securing the captive. Jack stood, arching his back and stretching.

"Whatever you say, Brother."

Mac called Matty, who was relieved to hear from them. After being informed that a TAC Team was being sent to their location in 10 minutes, Mac and Jack secured the two unconscious men, field dressed the bullet wound and pulled their conscious captive so he was sitting up against a wall.

"Don't get too comfortable." Jack laughed when the man spit in their direction. "Real friendly bunch, aren't they?"

Mac took that moment to stretch himself, grimacing at the soreness in his shoulders and back. "Yeah, the kind I'd want as next door neighbors." Mac walked to the edge of the loading dock and glanced down at the man he'd tied to the bottom of the ladder. Big Guy sat on his backside, trying with all his might to pull against the zip ties, having no leverage due to the belt.

"You alright there bud?" Jack hit Mac with his patented scrutinizing look that he gave whenever Mac made any face that wasn't neutral or happy. "I saw you go over that ledge."

Mac gave Jack a sincere smile. No matter how unwarranted, Mac always appreciated his partner's concern. Until it came to the point of Jack being more like a hovering mother than a partner. Then he had to put his foot down.

"I'm good Jack," Mac replied with honesty. "Just gonna be sore tonight."

Jack gave him another once over before smiling, deciding his partner wasn't trying hide any unforeseen injuries from him.

Mac gestured to Jack's face, noting that his right eye had started to swell and blood from his nose had covered his teeth and chin. "How about you? You look ready to be an extra in one of Bozer's action movies."

Jack feigned hurt, "I'd be the star, and you know it."

"You're probably right," Mac laughed but nodded. "But really, are you good?"

"Right as rain," Jack replied. He turned and gestured to the man secured and seated against the wall. "That guy just wouldn't stop pissing me off."

"You head butted him, didn't you?" Mac asked with a shake of his head.

Jack just grinned in response as Mac rolled his eyes and checked his phone. Ten minutes had come and gone, and still no TAC Team had arrived. Jack looked around and then at his partner, smile leaving his face.

"Something's off," Mac said as he too gazed around the empty warehouse loading area. Jack took his weapon from the back of his pants and checked the ammo clip.

"Try Matty again," Jack said to his partner as he continued to scan their surroundings. Mac obliged, but his brow furrowed when his call went unanswered. Mac looked at Jack and shook his head. He dialed Riley's number, then Bozer's with the same result.

"Does this have anything to do with why our coms went down?" Jack asked.

"First time I called Matty, she said something on Phoenix's end interfered with the signal and that Riley was trying to figure it out," Mac informed him. Jack nodded, but the uneasy feeling in gut intensified. He looked around at their captives and paused his scan on the man seated against the wall.

The man was smiling at him and Jack narrowed his eyes.

"What on earth has you so happy?" Jack pointed his weapon in his direction as the man let out a low chuckle.

"If you leave now, you might be able to survive a little while longer," the man replied.

Mac and Jack shared a glance and walked closer. "And just what do you mean by that?" Jack asked, kicking the bottom of the man's foot.

"That's the only advice I'll give you," the man stated. He then shut his eyes and leaned his head back, as if ready for a nap. Jack was about to reply when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out and read the message twice before shoving the phone into Mac's hands and beginning to collect his gear.

 _Better hurry, you're losing daylight._

Mac too read the simple warning multiple times before looking up at Jack, eyes questioning.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Jack just nodded, face grim.

Jack dropped his cell phone to the concrete and smashed it with the heel of his left boot.

"We're going dark, brother."

Mac disposed of his phone as well and gave a heavy sigh as he followed behind Jack down the ladder of loading deck and away from the warehouse. Laughter from the two conscious men, no longer their prisoners, trailed them as they jogged to find some place more secure where they could start getting some answers.

 **Authors Note:** Might be a little confusing, but I like to start with action and then get into the story. Let me know if it's worth continuing!


End file.
